


Picture Perfect

by RussianWitch



Series: Not talking about it [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Leather Kink, M/M, Nipple Clamps, light rimming, taking pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianWitch/pseuds/RussianWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Payback, photo cameras, playing around</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd

The thick black leather absorbs the light, seems to suck it out of the room as Danny lays them out on the bed.  
At one point in his life he couldn’t have imagined not wearing them.  
The heavy jacket and chaps were practically part of the uniform for a couple of years.  
Putting them on now seems…disrespectful. 

Not that Steve particularly cares about that, and after the dress uniform episode Danny does owe him something…he just hasn’t expected the ‘something’ to be this.  
Just Danny’s dumb luck that a couple of boxes of his stuff arrived from Jersey and that Steve was the one to accept the package. Of course Steve has no sense what so ever of privacy where Danny is concerned, not that he has much of one with anyone else either but Danny is just special that way, he opened them all and dug through a photo album contained therein.  
A photo album that contained pictures of quite an interesting time in Danny’s life; he had come home to the sight of Steve sprawled on the couch, the album on the coffee table opened up to a picture of Danny bare-chested on his bike, jerking his cock. 

Pleasant as that interlude had been Danny would have preferred that had been the end of it.   
Except that Steve had hidden a couple of pictures he particularly liked in some hidey-hole that Danny has yet to find to drive Danny up the wall in the following weeks by occasionally sticking copies of them all around the 5-0 HQ. 

Demanding the pictures back hadn’t worked, searching for them hadn’t worked, and refusing sex hadn’t worked so there Danny was doing something he had previously sworn he would never do: giving into blackmail. 

He takes pride in the fact that everything still fits though it does feel strange without the jeans and shirt he’s used to wearing underneath the leather. Cool, slick hide against his skin sends shivers down his spine, the rich, heavy scent still comes out of the folds as he moves, and buckles jangle softly. He even finds his old gloves and boots are in the box.

He curses himself for an idiot for giving in and goes down the stairs to the living room where Steve is already waiting, practically wiggling with anticipation. At the sight of his lover’s broad grin Danny’s fist itches to slug Steve one, but the grin disappears as soon as Danny is standing in front of him and a sound that’s a cross between a whine and a growl leaves Steve’s mouth; it’s hungry and begging and greedy. Danny supposes that it’s probably not all bad, until he spots the camera next to Steve on the couch.

“That was not part of the deal babe!”

He can feel Steve’s hands on his legs petting the leather as Danny looms over him.

“Deals change…” Steve mumbles his eyes fixated on Danny’s cock framed by black leather. Seeing the dazed expression on Steve’s face Danny eventually resorts to grabbing him by the hair to force Steve into looking up.

“I can shoot you Steven, and no one will blame me because they know you too well.”

Steve of course ignores what Danny has to say and pulls against his grasp a couple of times before finally getting enough brain cells together to focus on Danny’s face. 

“Come on Danno…just a couple of pictures. I promise they won’t leave the house.” The words are paired with Steve’s kicked puppy expression that is the reason for 90% of insanity in Danny’s life. He can’t resist it and Steve damn well knows it.

“Like the last batch didn’t leave the house?”

Sometimes Danny wonders how Steve has managed to work as an intelligence officer because Danny can read him like a book. The unrepentant, self-satisfied grin he gets in reply is blinding in its intensity and is accompanied by a proud, “I’ll give them back…when I get my own set.”

Steve’s fingers scratch through the fuzz on Danny’s left thigh.

“I hate you Steven, and you’re going to pay for this for a long, long time you do realize that my friend?”

Steve leans forward to lick at Danny’s cock a couple of times until Danny bats him away.

“You know you love it,” and maybe Danny does, not that he’ll admit it even under torture. With a pointed sigh he steps back hooking his thumbs in his belt.

“Fine, but I swear to you right now that IF ANY of these as much as come in the general vicinity of the front or the back door you will be paying for that in ways even your SuperSEAL training has not prepared you for.”

It’s disconcerting that Steve just keeps grinning while he nods and fiddles with the camera.   
A part of the living room has been cleared of everything except a battered lazy chair.  
When Steve is done with the camera he nods towards it. 

“Take a seat…” Danny wonders if there really is a switch somewhere in Steve’s head that gets flipped when he gets something in his head. If Danny couldn’t see the hard-on tenting Steve’s pants he would have assumed the moment to have passed.

He throws himself into the chair deciding that he might as well be comfortable while indulging Steve. Danny throws a leg over the armrest sprawling instead of sitting and hears the ‘click’ of a picture being taken. Steve circles him snapping shots here and there muttering as he goes too soft enough that Danny can’t pick it up.

“Open up the jacket; let me see your chest.”

It takes all of Danny’s self-control not to comment but do as requested. He pulls the jacket open sliding his gloved hands across his chest enjoying the feeling of worn leather on his skin. As much as he’d want to be Danny isn’t immune to seeing Steve’s arousal, or being on display his cock rises as more pictures are shot and he can’t resist tracing a line down his chest and abdomen towards his cock. 

“Don’t touch! Slide your ass to the edge of the seat and throw your other leg over the arm rest as well.”

Danny grits his teeth at the instruction.

He scoots down to the edge of the seat, spreads his legs and determines that as he already suspected; he’s on full display. The black leather frames the pale skin on his thighs, he can feel his ass cheeks sticking to the battered leather of the chair and he can feel a draft on his hole. 

“Open yourself up…” Steve doesn’t sound like himself; strangled and broken, needy and horny as hell,   
“…wet your fingers in your mouth and fuck yourself with them nice and slow.”

For a moment Danny considers taking off the glove, but by the look of Steve he wants to see the leather disappearing into Danny’s ass. And there is something about it, the warm slickness of it against sensitive skin that is tempting. Danny drags his fingers up his body stopping to pinch both his nipples at once before putting two fingers in his mouth to wet them properly. 

All the while the sound of pictures being taken fills the room.

Danny makes a show of licking and sucking hoping against hope to distract Steve from his picture taking; wraps his tongue around the leather, fucks his mouth with his fingers until he’s sure that they are nice and wet. Then he drags them down his body, pulls on his cock to add pre-come to the mix before finding his asshole by touch and starting to press in. 

They’ve fucked in the morning and Danny is still loose enough to slip one finger in without problem. The leather is cool for a moment; it warms up as soon as Danny’s finger is fully sheeted. Danny groans as he teases himself with only shallow thrusts for a while, than adds a second finger groaning at the slight stretch. He scissors his fingers as he thrusts needing more of it, thinks how interesting the black leather looks against his pale skin. As he gets into a proper rhythm, Danny starts playing with his nipples again pinching them into bright, swollen points. 

“Stop! Danno!” 

Steve’s hand closes around his wrist pulling Danny’s hand away from his ass before he realizes that Steve has been trying to get him to stop for a while already.

“What?” He really doesn’t want to bother stopping now that he’s actually sort of enjoying himself. Unfortunately with Steve holding on to him, Danny doesn’t have much of a choice, “you have something against me enjoying myself Steven?”

Steve is kneeling in front of the chair, hovering over Danny’s body like he isn’t sure where he wants to touch next. 

“Just want to give you something else to play with Danno.”

Steve ducks his head, sticks his tongue in Danny’s ass for a couple of licks that make Danny’s toes curl before slowly starting to work his way up. He laps at Danny’s balls and the base of his cock, than nips a trail up Danny’s abdomen to his chest to suck and chew on a nipple.  
What he doesn’t expect is a sharp pinch that doesn’t let up.  
When Steve switches nipples Danny can study the little silver clamp that’s now decorating his nipple. His other nipple gets the same treatment as soon as Steve has worked it to his satisfaction.  
He watches as Steve sits back on his hunches to admire his handiwork, his hand almost automatically going to his clamped nipples flicking the bits of sliver metal that send waves of delicious ache down Danny’s spine. 

“So what’s the plan now babe?” The way Steve looks, Danny has to wonder if Steve isn’t going to abandon the whole harebrained plan and just fuck him through the chair. Just to give Steve a push in the right direction, Danny swings his leg from the chair arm onto Steve’s shoulder. He doesn’t expect the growl or the mind-blowing sight of Steve’s open mouth on the black leather licking wide swipes up Danny’s leg, “Steve?”

The dark head rubbing against his leg rises; Steve looks stoned.

“Fingers from both hands in your hole: hold yourself open, I want to see that pretty pink hole spread wide!”

Steve licks at the leather once or twice more, and then seems to shake off the daze and force himself lean back and grab the camera again. He actually has to poke at Danny whose brain has frozen up at Steve’s request. Danny plucks at his left nipple, groans at the sharp pain that gives him back some of his brain functions. It takes some shifting around, and really if he wasn’t half gone Danny would give Steve an earful about the not exactly comfortable position but he does manage to hook both his index fingers into his hole enough that he can pull the edges open as requested. 

Only two fingers isn’t enough by now, almost without thought he pushes two more in groaning at the stretch. His balls tighten, his cock jerks and leeks and Danny wishes he could get his hands on something massive to shove up his ass without moving…”Steven if you don’t drop that camera and get your dick over here I will shoot you, and your damn truck!”

The camera lands on the couch with a thud, and Steve pants already shoved down to mid thigh is between Danny’s legs wrenching Danny’s hands from his hole and shoving him cock deep with one thrust. Danny howls and grabs at Steve digging his fingers into Steve’s biceps to drag him closer, to make him fuck harder. Steve’s hands dig into Danny’s sides, his nails scratch across Danny’s ribs in an effort to pin Danny tight. Danny’s cock is trapped between their bodies making a mess and not getting quite the stimulation Danny wants, the ache in his nipples is edging towards unbearable and all he wants is to feel more of Steve’s weight on his body. Unfortunately Steve seems content as they are something that’s unacceptable to Danny for the moment. He manages to shift his legs, hooks them behind Steve’s thighs, slides his hands up Steve’s shoulders and throws his weight forward impaling himself on Steve’s dick and toppling Steve over onto his back. 

Steve howls under him, digs his nails into Danny’s sides and buckles under him until they find a new rhythm. Danny grinds his ass down onto the thick cock, keeps Steve pinned riding Steve until his knee starts to protest, then rolls him pulling Steve on top of his body again. Steve nuzzles at Danny’s throat, bites at his clavicle then closes his lips around one of the clamps and gives a tug that makes Danny clamp down and writhers under Steve’s weight.

With Steve on top of him, Danny’s cock can rub against Steve’s abdomen Steve’s cock is battering the hell out of his prostate driving Danny closer to release with every thrust. He grabs at Steve’s hair with one hand and pushes the fingers of the other into Steve’s panting mouth almost making Steve choke on the already distressed leather.  
The taste of leather makes Steve’s hips stutter giving Danny just enough of the right kind of stimulation to push him over the edge. He curses and gasps, clamps down tight on the cock inside of him and purrs in contentment as Steve follows him soon after.   
Steve slumps on top of him, still nursing on the leather of Danny’s glove.   
Danny allows him to the count of 30 before pushing Steve off to get at the clamp.   
He squints at the silver wondering how much they are going to hurt coming off…”Let me.”  
Steve pushes Danny’s hands away, releases the clamp and bites down on the already sore nub as Danny hisses as blood circulation returns. Steve’s mouth stays on his nipple until the ache is soothed away then repeats the procedure on the other side. 

“I hope you wrecked the camera.”

They really should be getting off the floor, but Danny feels lazy even if his ass would appreciate a softer surface. Steve is trying to hold in his laughter from which Danny has to take that the camera is intact, he rolls over to sprawl on Steve’s chest. Steve grunts, then his hand finds it's way to Danny's sore ass and Steve closes his eyes a contented smirk on his lips.


End file.
